


Surrender

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [357]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Extremely Dubious Consent, Footvent day 10, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, You won't like it lol :), rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Neymar sait qu'il ne devrait pas rester, qu'il devrait fuir, mais il n'en trouve pas la force...
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar, Lionel Messi/Neymar
Series: FootballShot [357]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Si_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Grimm/gifts).



Surrender

  
Neymar n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient amis, qu'ils pourraient jouer ensemble à jamais et s'aimer, mais non... Kylian n'est plus aussi gentil qu'il le pensait. Neymar veut continuer de croire que tout va bien, mais comment le peut-il ? Ce n'est pas bon, ça ne l'a jamais été, ça ne le sera jamais, et il le sait. Mais non, il se laisse faire, laisse Kylian faire ce qu'il veut de lui quand il est énervé.

  
Neymar sort de ses pensées quand il sent un doigt glisser à l'intérieur de lui, ça brûle, oh dieu, ça fait tellement mal, c'est une putain de douleur chaude malgré le froid du lubrifiant... Il sert ses dents comme si ç'allait l'aider à retourner à une vie où tout allait bien. Deux autres doigts rejoignent le premier, le brésilien ne peut pas expliquer ce que ça fait de ne pas être capable de ressentir du plaisir alors qu'une petite étincelle au fond de lui aime toujours Kylian. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien donc pu se passer entre eux-deux pour que tout aille aussi mal ? Ils étaient censés être seulement eux-mêmes en privé, tout fonctionnait au début de leur relation, alors Neymar refusait de croire que Mbappé avait toujours été comme ça et qu'il avait seulement été aveuglé par ses sentiments.

  
Sa joue aplatie contre l'oreiller (qui est son seul confort paradoxalement), Neymar accepte et assimile les poussées du français dans son corps, ne fait rien pour le faire partir, n'essaye même pas de lutter au moins une seconde, à croire qu'il se condamnait lui-même à ça... Il a néanmoins honte d'en ressentir un minimum de plaisir alors que son érection repose intouchée et ignorée entre ses cuisses. Neymar se sent nauséeux, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ils devaient s'aimer pour l'amour de Dieu ! Kylian le déteste et lui fait ça, parce qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur des attentes une nouvelle fois...

  
Ses larmes s'écoulent alors que c'est pareil pour leur orgasme, il ne ressent plus aucun plaisir, seulement la douleur, seulement la trahison, seulement la peine et le désespoir. Neymar sait ce qu'il doit faire pour retrouver une vie normale, mais il n'en a ni la force ni le courage. Partir lui ferait aussi bien que mal... Il pose sa main sur son ventre pendant que son poignet essuie ses yeux, il doit être plus fort pour la vie qui réside encore en lui malgré tout. Neymar respire entre ses sanglots et ses poumons qui brûlent de l'amour abandonné, l'oxygène autour de lui n'est que des cendres de son ancien bonheur. Il s'en convint une bonne fois pour toute : il est l'omega perdu entre les mains d'un alpha voulant une progéniture forte. Neymar a peur, pour lui et pour son enfant. Il attend silencieusement quelque chose, un sauveur, de l'aide, ou, le jour où les coups s'abattront dans un élan de colère...

  
Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Neymar a toujours autant de mal à respirer quand il se retrouve seul avec Kylian, parce qu’il sait que ce qui va suivre n’est que la même échéance qu’il a déjà subi tellement de fois avec lui. Alpha et Omega. Pouvoir et Soumission. Abus et Honte. Il n’aurait jamais dû laisser le français le marquer, le faire sien, le laisser lui faire un enfant. Bien évidemment il a peur de ne jamais pouvoir entrevoir une liberté totale, une liberté qui ne serait pas quelques heures loin de son alpha chéri. Il n’y a pas d’échappatoire à l’amour qu’ils disent, il n’y a rien de mieux que l’amour qu’ils disent, eh bien il est l’exemple même qu’il y a de bonnes choses à être célibataire ! 

Quelque part, c’est plus douloureux de rester avec Mbappé que d’être touché sur le terrain, au moins quand il subit une faute il peut reprendre son souffle, lutter face à celui qui l’a faite, alors qu’avec son alpha, il peut tout juste suivre les ordres de Kylian, sans avoir particulièrement le droit de faire plus. Il est piégé, s’il avait le choix de n’être jamais allé à Paris il le prendrait, il y a tant perdu quand il y repense, Barcelone voulait prendre soin de son petit omega avec le recul, Paris veut l’exploiter, sur et en dehors des terrains. Il n’a pas la solution miracle à tous les problèmes de l’équipe bordel ! Il n’a même pas de solution pour son problème ! On l’a poussé dans les bras d’un talent français pour faire rêver les tabloïds, il n’appelle pas ça du respect ! Neymar a un enfant avec un homme qu’il n’aime plus, il ne peut même plus retourner à Barcelone, et on ne lui paye pas le respect qu’il mérite. 

Neymar ferme ses yeux en sentant une énième fois la main de Kylian glisser sur son corps. Il a eu un moment de répit avec la grossesse et l’accouchement, mais maintenant il n’a plus rien pour se protéger, pas moyen d’y réchapper, il doit attendre le prochain mercato pour avoir un espoir de dégager loin de cette ville maudite. Un faible espoir. Pour le moment, ce n’est qu’une autre relation sexuelle auquel seul son corps participe, son esprit, lui, est loin devant, dans le futur, là où son avenir ne serait pas des biberons et des baisers forcés, mais uniquement des ballons. C’est un doux rêve idéaliste, il ne peut pas attendre de revoir le sourire de Lionel… 

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Neymar n’en peut plus, il n’a plus du tout envie de faire semblant, de ne pas en parler. Il écrit une note rapide sur le plan de travail alors qu’il a des valises à côté de lui, et le landau avec son enfant à ses jambes. Il ne doit pas rester, son contrat est terminé, il peut rentrer à Barcelone, il peut quitter Paris, ne jamais revoir Kylian. S’il ne l’avait pas laissé faire, il aurait pu avoir un bon temps avec le PSG, vivre une meilleure vie pendant ces quelques années. Quel échec, mais maintenant c’est trop tard, il peut partir et améliorer non seulement sa vie, mais aussi celle de son enfant. Il prend tout du mieux qu’il peut et rejoint sa voiture, il a le droit de partir maintenant. 

Il file à l’aéroport prendre son vol privé, comme ça il est sûr que Kylian ne le retrouvera pas, Neymar a le droit de goûter à la liberté, alors il ne se laissera pas la faire reprendre avidement par un homme qui a déjà essayé de tout lui prendre. Après une heure de vol, il atterrit enfin à Barcelone, là où il est sûr de pouvoir vivre comme il le souhaite sans avoir à être l’esclave sexuel d’un de ses coéquipiers. Dès l’atterrissage, Neymar est accueilli chaleureusement par Lionel, c’est lui, le seul qu’il a jamais voulu. Ils sont tous les deux Omega, mais ce n’est plus une question d’affinité maintenant, juste une question d’amour. Il se sent tellement mieux maintenant qu’il peut respirer la bonne odeur sucrée de Leo, plus jamais il ne partira aussi loin de lui. Plus jamais.

Fin


End file.
